Direct metal laser melting (DMLM) is generally a commercially available laser-based rapid prototyping and tooling process by which complex components may be directly produced by precision melting and solidification of metal powder into successive deposit layers of larger structures, each deposit layer corresponding to a cross-sectional deposit layer of the 3-dimensional component.
In gas-turbine engines, additively manufactured high temperature capable (e.g., greater than 1500° F.) nickel superalloys offer significant opportunities, such as reduced costs and enhanced design for improved performance and efficiency. However, the current catalog of alloys available for these operating temperatures is both slim and often plagued by their high susceptibility to microcracking during additive manufacturing (AM), especially DMLM from powdered nickel superalloys.
As such, a need exists for improved nickel superalloys, particularly for use in additive manufacturing processes such as DMLM.